


Camaro

by aphoryne



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fast Cars, Multi, Racing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoryne/pseuds/aphoryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berlari. Berlari. Dan berlari. Yi Fan dan Yi Xing berlari jauh meninggalkan rumah mereka, sambil mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kelompok mereka dengan bantuan teman-teman baru yang nasibnya tak jauh berbeda. Tak mereka ketahui, dua orang agen kepolisian terus mengikuti jejak mereka dengan baik dan akan menyelesaikan tugas mereka, apapun harganya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

          Detak air hujan terdengar tiada henti. Seorang pemuda menatap jejeran surat kabar di sebuah kios tanpa berkedip. Segelas _americano_ yang ia beli dengan harga murah di tangannya bergerak sesekali―pertanda ia gugup. Rambutnya yang telah berubah menjadi merah darah―kontras dengan warna asli rambutnya yang hitam kelam, perlahan menjadi jalur tetesan hujan.

**_‘POLISI MASIH MENCARI TERSANGKA KASUS PEMBUNUHAN RICKY HAN’_ **

          Ibu jari pemuda itu menghapus peluh yang bercampur dengan hujan pada rambut di dahinya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah gumaman tipis ketika membaca tulisan tebal di halaman pertama dari salah satu surat kabar ternama di Beijing itu.

          “Duizhang, jika kau membutuhkan aku, kau tahu dimana aku berada…”

          Tangan kirinya mengepal keras, lalu dengan sigap ia membuang sisa kopi yang ia beli ke tempat sampah dengan suara keras. Denting kunci yang bergemerincing di kantung celananya menyeruak di tengah hujan.

          Untuk sementara, ia merasa aman…

 

**Aphoryne present**

**_“Camaro”_ **

          Wu Yi Fan menekan tombol pada pesawat telepon itu dengan cepat, sesekali telunjuknya gemetar karena frustasi. Kerut di wajahnya tak melemah sedikitpun meski nada sambung telah terdengar.

          _“Halo? Siapa ini?”_ bahasa Korea menyambutnya dari seberang.

Pemuda itu menelan ludah. _“Wu Yi Fan.”_

          Kemudian sambungan terputus secara sepihak.

          Yi Fan memijit batas antara kedua matanya dengan rasa tertekan dan kecewa. Kemudian ia meremas potongan kertas kecil di tangannya dan beranjak keluar dari kotak telepon umum itu.

          “Bagaimana?”

          Yi Fan menoleh, mendapati Yi Xing menatap wajahnya dengan penuh harapan. Atap tipis dari halte bus di atas mereka tak membantu meredam suara petir yang meledak-ledak sedari tadi.

          “Sudah kubilang, jangan gunakan bahasa itu disini,” Yi Fan memandang pemuda di depannya dengan tajam.

          “Maaf, aku lupa.” Segera bahasa lain kembali terdengar, Korea dengan aksen kental. “Jadi, bagaimana?” Ia kembali bertanya.

          Yi Xing mendapat gelengan kepala untuk pertanyaannya. Dari wajah Yi Fan saja ia sudah tahu, belum ada yang mau membantu mereka.

          “Sepuluh nomor telepon, dan kita masih tak mendapatkan hasil.” Yi Fan menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Yi Xing. “Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sama sekali tak membiarkan aku bicara, dan yang lainnya merasa kalau menolong kita adalah hal yang terlalu beresiko.”

          “Siapa yang bilang begitu?”

          “Taecyeon dan Yoseob.”

          Raut wajah Yi Xing tak berubah sama sekali. Ia tidak terkejut. “Sudah kuduga.”

          Yi Fan menundukkan kepalanya di tengah kedua sikunya, sudah lebih dari sepuluh nomor telepon yang ia hubungi. Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Ia sudah menghubungi setiap koneksi yang ia dapat di Korea Selatan―kelompok-kelompok jalanan kecil yang bersembunyi dengan baik di bawah radar kepolisian, menjauhkan mereka dari masalah yang merepotkan. Tetap tertutup dan biarkan uang mengalir.

          Sejujurnya, mereka tak tahu ada di mana mereka sekarang. Jalanan luas di depan mereka terlalu sepi sebagai jalanan lintas provinsi. Sebuah gunung tinggi yang berdiri kokoh terlihat dari jauh―sungguh bukan ide yang bagus untuk bermalam di tempat seperti ini sementara hujan sedang semangat menari.

          Mereka sudah terlalu jauh dari rumah, bahkan dari ibukota sekalipun. Rasa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke balik mantel mereka yang dingin terasa setajam pisau. Sudah lupa kedua pemuda itu dengan rasa hangat yang dulu selalu mereka rasakan di rumah kecil tempat seluruh anggota kelompok berkumpul. Entah hanya sekedar mengobrol mengenai mobil, wanita, kekasih, sampai menyibukkan diri mereka dengan daging panggang hangat setiap dua bulan sekali. Setiap Yi Fan mendapatkan bonus atau mengalahkan lawan-lawan yang kantungnya tebal namun tak memiliki otak.

          Pemuda di samping Yi Fan menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas bangku halte yang terbuat dari logam dan menyangga lengannya dengan nyaman. “Harus kemana kita malam ini?”

          “Aku tak tahu lagi.”

          Yi Xing mendengus. “Aku mulai menyesali semua ini.”

          Mata Yi Fan membulat. “Kau tahu hanya negara ini yang paling cocok untuk kita.”

          “Kenapa tidak―”

          Bibir Yi Fan bergerak lebih cepat, memotong perkataannya telak. “Kau mau kita kabur kemana? Macau? Tidak bisa! Mafia di sana lebih berkuasa daripada polisi! Vietnam? Thailand? Orang-orang idiot itu akan menemukan kita dengan mudah! Jepang? Seluruh bagian tubuh kita tak akan mampu membayar biaya hidup di negara itu!”

          Yi Xing menelan ludah. Yi Fan benar. Tak ada tempat untuk mereka. Uang won di kantung mereka tak akan cukup untuk membiayai hidup mereka selama seminggu. Mereka harus segera mendapatkan tempat tinggal, setidaknya untuk sementara. Sampai orang-orang idiot yang dimaksud Yi Fan menjalankan kembali otak mereka dan menyadari kalau menangkap mereka adalah hal yang sia-sia.

          Kalau saja situasi mereka tak seperti ini, Yi Xing bisa saja tertawa ketika Yi Fan memanggil para pihak berwajib yang mengurus kasus itu sebagai ‘orang-orang idiot’. Idiom yang menyedihkan, namun itu kenyataannya.

         “Jadi yang harus kita lakukan hanya bertahan, huh?” Yi Xing membalas, tangan kirinya mengepal erat.

          Yi Fan mengangguk. Kelima inderanya sudah mati rasa. Delapan hari terombang-ambing di tengah lautan manusia di negara asing tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan hanya mengandalkan insting mereka membuatnya hampir gila. Belum lagi ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada yang lain. Kemana mereka bersembunyi?

          Jam digital yang tergantung pada dinding halte terus berdetak, tak membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat. Pukul sebelas malam. Setelah sampai di ibukota beberapa hari yang lalu mereka berniat untuk menjauhi keramaian sedapat mungkin. Mengumpulkan sisa-sisa receh yang mereka miliki dan menumpang bus―jauh ke timur. Namun yang pasti tempat ini bukan Busan atau daerah di dekatnya.

          Bus pertama yang akan berangkat pagi ini akan datang pada pukul lima pagi. Mereka harus bertahan enam jam lagi―sebelum memulai pelarian lagi. Yi Fan melirik jalanan kecil yang berada tak jauh dari mereka, sebuah kios kecil berdiri tepat di samping jalanan itu. Rupanya jalanan itu mengarah pada deretan rumah petani.

          Pasti terlihat aneh bagi orang-orang di dalam kios terbuka itu ketika melihat mereka. Dua orang pemuda yang terlihat kedinginan di tengah hujan deras berteduh di bawah halte bus yang kecil dan sedikit rusak.

          Yi Fan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yi Xing. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia merasa bersyukur karena ia berakhir bersama Yi Xing, bukan yang lain. Setidaknya melakukan pelarian bersama orang yang sama dewasanya dengan ia sangat mengurangi beban Yi Fan. Terpikir di benaknya untuk mengajak Yi Xing memasuki kios itu, setidaknya di sana hangat dan mereka bisa beristirahat dengan benar untuk beberapa jam.

          Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mengisyaratkan Yi Xing untuk mengikutinya. Yi Xing membalasnya dengan pandangan ragu. Yi Fan tahu persis apa yang ada di pikiran Yi Xing. “Tak akan ada yang mengenali kita. Buronan yang dicari idiot itu adalah dua pemuda Beijing, bukan dua pemuda Incheon yang fasih berbahasa Korea.”

          Yi Xing mengalah dan mengikuti Yi Fan berjalan menuju kios kecil itu. Samar-samar terdengar musik trot yang suaranya berasal dari sebuah radio tua. Situasi saat itu sangat kental dengan suasana zaman dulu, saat orang-orang masih peduli pada sesamanya―saat dunia belum menjadi segila ini.

          Kedua pemuda itu mendudukkan diri mereka di deretan bangku kayu―pojok yang paling jauh dari deretan itu. Si penjual adalah seorang lelaki yang sepertinya tak lebih tua dari empat puluh tahun.

          “Selamat datang! Tadinya aku baru saja akan memanggil kalian, di luar sangat dingin! Satu jam lagi berada di sana dan kalian bisa pingsan menggigil!” suara ceria sang penjual menyambut mereka. Yi Fan dan Yi Xing tersenyum, berusaha tidak terlihat kaku dan was was.

          Tak ada orang lain selain mereka, si penjual, dan dua orang pria paruh baya di kios itu. Sepertinya dua tamu yang lain merupakan pelanggan tetap, karena sedari tadi si paman penjual berbincang-bincang dan tertawa bersama mereka. Yi Fan dan Yi Xing masing-masing mengambil setusuk _odeng_ dan hampir mendesah nikmat begitu makanan berbahan dasar ikan itu menyentuh lidah mereka.

          “Ah, melihat dua pemuda ini membuatku mengingat masa mudaku dulu,” si paman penjual memandang Yi Fan dan Yi Xing dengan mata sayu.

          “Aku terkejut kau masih mengingat masa mudamu!” salah seorang pelanggan menyahut dengan nada mengejek.

          Penjual itu tertawa―tak menghiraukan, “Aku tahu apa pekerjaan dua pemuda ini, zaman sekarang ini mereka menyebutnya be… be… ah! Aku lupa!”

          Kedua pemuda yang dimaksud penjual itu tak terlalu menggubris apa yang di dengar mereka. Beberapa ribu won tak akan membunuh dompet mereka. Sesekali mereka mendengar sahut-sahutan penjual itu dengan pembeli lainnya.

          “ _Backpacker_?” pria yang mengenakan syal coklat dan topi dengan kacamata yang mirip mata seekor belalang―yang duduk di deretan paling jauh dari kedua pemuda itu membalas.

          “Ah iya! Oh _hyung_! Kau memang pintar!” si penjual berseru, wajahnya yang berbentuk persegi terlihat kontras dengan senyumnya yang mengembang sampai pipinya terlihat merah.

          Alis Yi Fan mengernyit begitu mendengar pernyataan itu. Penampilan mereka saat itu memang sangat cocok sebagai seorang _backpacker._ Kaus yang dilapisi jaket kulit, celana panjang yang sebenarnya tak terlalu menjauhkan mereka dari rasa dingin, _sneakers_ yang sudah terlalu banyak dipakai dan hampir rusak, dan mereka masing-masing membawa sebuah ransel yang sebenarnya terlalu tipis bagi seorang _bacpakcer_.

          Pria yang duduk tak jauh dari Yi Fan dan Yi Xing―yang bertubuh besar dan kekar, tertawa cukup keras sambil melontarkan candaan-candaan lewat ejekan halus pada kedua orang lainnya. Yi Fan menganggap ini lucu, perlahan ia mulai menyamakan pria berkacamata itu dengan seekor belalang, dan pria yang bertubuh kekar dengan tawa seperti kucing kecil seperti seekor singa.

          Hati kecil Yi Xing ingin mengingatkan Yi Fan untuk tak terlalu memperhatikan pengunjung-pengunjung lainnya. Bagaimanapun, mereka harus meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka tak peduli dimana dan jam berapa mereka berada. Oleh karena itu ia lebih memilih fokus terhadap tusukan-tusukan _odeng_ di hadapannya. Beberapa tusuk lagi dan ia harus memberitahu Yi Fan untuk tetap diam dan bersikap normal―lalu duduk di sudut paling pojok dan menunggu sampai bis datang.

          Si singa tiba-tiba memandangi Yi Xing dan Yi Fan sembari tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum yang menakutkan sama sekali. “Setidaknya pemuda-pemuda ini punya kegiatan yang tak merugikan orang lain.”

          Yi Fan balas tersenyum, menghargai pernyataan orang itu. Yi Xing terlalu cemas untuk menoleh dan ikut tersenyum.

          “Jangan berkata begitu! Kau jadi terdengar lima tahun lebih tua!” si belalang yang berkacamata membalas sambil terus meminum kuah ayam dari mangkuk kecilnya.

          Si penjual yang kali ini sedang menusuk lembaran-lembaran adonan _odeng_ itu lalu ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka. “Aku penasaran, darimana kalian datang?”

          Yi Fan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sikap normal dan tak gugup sama sekali. “Ah, kami dari Incheon.”

          “Incheon? Itu jauh sekali dari sini! Kemana tujuan kalian? Busan?” penjual itu bertanya lagi.

          “Iya, begitulah rencana kami.”

          Yi Xing sedikit kagum atas rencana Yi Fan, lagaknya seperti orang yang sudah tinggal di Incheon sejak lahir. Sepertinya hal-hal seperti ini otomatis terpogram pada orang-orang yang melakukan pelarian.

          Si singa mulai mengatakan sesuatu lagi, kerut di matanya mengeras, pertanda ia mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat. “Sejak kelompok itu tak ada, keadaan malam hari kadang menjadi kacau-balau. Kadang aku bersyukur aku tinggal di desa yang jauh dari keramaian, di kota hidup terlalu sulit.”

          Si penjual dan si belalang berseru mengiyakan, seketika keadaan menjadi riuh.

          “Hei, kalian kan orang Incheon, apakah sudah ada kabar mengenai orang-orang itu?” si singa tiba-tiba bertanya pada mereka.

          Kali ini Yi Fan mulai terlihat gugup. Ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di Incheon. “Maaf?”

          “Masa kalian tak tahu? SJ! Apakah kau tak mendengarkanku sedari tadi?” si singa tampak tak puas dengan pernyataan mereka.

          Si penjual dengan baik hati meyakinkan si singa kalau dua pemuda ini terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus hal-hal seperti itu.

          Dalam hati Yi Fan berterima kasih kepada si penjual. Matanya terhubung pada mata Yi Xing, mereka sama-sama tahu apa yang sekarang sedang terlintas dalam pikiran masing-masing.

          SJ! Tentu saja! Siapa yang tak tahu tentang mereka? Kelompok _street racer_ paling berpengaruh di Korea, bahkan mereka menguasai sebagian besar wilayah di Guangzhou dan Beijing utara sampai ke Asia Tenggara. Kelompok yang mengatur kelompok-kelompok kecil lainnya agar tak melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat masalah. Kabar mereka tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja dua tahun lalu.

          Kemudian segalanya menjadi jelas. Mengenai hal yang menjadi alasan mereka melakukan pelarian ini. SJ hilang, dan kelompok-kelompok yang tadinya tak berdaya berbondong-bondong mencoba mengalahkan satu sama lain untuk menggantikan SJ dengan diam-diam. Agar mereka semua tunduk di depan kaki mereka.

          Termasuk memecah kelompoknya, keluarganya.

          Yi Fan mengepalkan tinjunya erat. Ingin marah tapi tak tahu pada siapa.

          “Tak akan selesai sampai ada yang merebut posisi itu.” Yi Fan berbisik.

        Yi Xing mengangguk. “Nomor telepon yang diberikan Xiumin kepada kita tak menghasilkan apapun.”

          Yi Fan mengambil ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari salah satu resletingnya. Kemudian memberikannya pada Yi Xing. “Daftar nomor telepon orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan beberapa kelompok, tapi tak lagi diperbarui sejak tiga tahun lalu.”

          “Siapa tahu kita beruntung dan menemukan sesuatu di sini.” Yi Xing membuka buku itu, isinya penuh dengan tulisan Yi Fan yang kecil dan sedikit berantakan.

          Matanya mencari nama orang-orang Korea di setiap halaman kertas kecil itu. Kelompoknya sudah berdiri lama, tapi orang-orang dalam daftar ini sudah bertahan di kaki mereka sejak lama lagi. Legenda.

          Yi Xing menemukan sebuah nama yang menarik perhatiannya.

          Jaejoong, Kim.

          “Siapa ini?” Yi Xing menunjuk nama itu dengan telunjuknya.

          Yi Fan terlihat mengingat-ngingat. “Itu salah satu teman lama.”

          “Apa hubungannya dengan kelompok jalanan?”

          “Aku tak tahu, sepertinya aku pernah membantunya dulu. Tapi aku tak ingat. Yang jelas ia memang mempunyai koneksi,”

          “Kau harus menelepon nomor ini. Siapa tahu ia bisa membantu kita.”

          Yi Fan mengangguk. Segala kemungkinan harus dicobanya. “Besok pagi.”

          Yi Xing melipat ujung halaman itu, memisahkannya dari nomor telepon lain. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba harapannya membesar.

* * *

 

          Asap rokok mengepul tak henti. Memenuhi ruangan kecil itu sesak. Bibir yang mengeluarkannya tak berhenti menghisap gulungan kertas kecil yang terbakar sedikit demi sedikit. Peluh di rambutnya yang semakin memanjang terus menetes. Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk memotongnya nanti.

          Tangan kanannya sedari tadi memegang sebuah pensil. Menarikan kayu dan arang itu sehingga menjadi sebuah bentuk modifikasi mobil. Membuatnya jauh lebih indah dari cetak birunya. Ia menikmati setiap lekuknya, setiap goresan yang membuat benda cantik itu semakin manis. Teleponnya berdering sedari tadi, lampunya berkedip-kedip, menampilkan nama ‘Wanita itu’ pada layarnya. Tapi pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming.

          Tak ada yang boleh mengganggunya saat ia berkencan dengan calon kekasihnya, ya kan? Apalagi wanita itu.

 

* * *

_Odeng: makanan berbahan dasar ikan yang ditusuk dan dicelupkan pada kuah hangat. Jika deskripsi terasa kurang lengkap, silahkan kunjungi google.com atau situs pencarian lainnya :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiksi EXO pertama yang dirilis di AO3. Penulis tak terlalu puas dengan hasilnya. Kritik dan saran untuk chapter selanjutnya diterima dengan senang hati. By the way, ada yang mengenali para pria dan pemuda tak bernama di chapter ini? ;)


	2. The Matching Patner

Bunyi berisik kertas yang bergesekkan satu sama lain menghiasi kantor kepolisian pusat Beijing pagi itu. Mesin pencetak tak berhenti bekerja dari satu jam yang lalu. Jam dinding besar yang tergantung dekat pintu tangga darurat baru saja berdentang sebanyak enam kali beberapa menit yang lalu. Petugas-petugas yang bertugas di depan mesin faksimil menahan keluh kesah mereka di ujung tenggorokan. Sudah cukup mereka bekerja tanpa henti selama dua hari penuh, dan sepagi ini orang tua itu―si kepala kepolisian, sudah mengomel tak jelas.

          “Aku tak mengerti mengapa dua buronan itu bisa pergi begitu saja! Apa saja yang kalian lakukan sampai tak melihat kedua orang itu di tempat umum seperti bandara?” nada suara pria paruh baya itu meninggi.

          Seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam di hadapannya menjawab dengan tenang. “Dia menggunakan nama aslinya, Li Jiafeng, bukan Wu Yi Fan seperti yang tertera pada surat penangkapan kita.” Tanda pengenal dari plastik yang tertempel pada kantung jas di dada kirinya bergoyang ketika pria itu berdiri dan menunjukkan beberapa lembar kertas kepada atasannya―daftar penumpang Korean Air delapan hari yang lalu, jam keberangkatan pukul setengah dua belas malam.

          “Rekannya yang bernama Zhang Yi Xing―tersangka lainnya ikut bersamanya dalam pesawat ini. Jadi, bisa disimpulkan kedua orang itu sekarang berada di suatu tempat, di Korea Selatan.” Wu Ji Chun berlanjut menjelaskan.

          Kepala bagian itu mengerutkan alis. Berpura-pura mendengarkan dan membaca berkas dengan serius. Dalam hatinya yang paling dalam tak sedikitpun ia ingin bersungguh-sungguh dalam menyelesaikan kasus ini. Menangkap tersangka kasus kosupsi atau penggelapan uang jauh lebih membuatnya tenar daripada menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan seorang pemimpin kelompok jalanan.

          “Kalau begitu katakan pada Departemen Luar Negeri mengenai masalah ini, ajukan surat izin kepada Korea dan kirimkan beberapa agen untuk menangkap mereka. Masalah selesai.”

          Wu Ji Chun hampir tertawa mendengar hal itu. Ia menyandarkan diri dengan santai ke bagian belakang kursi. “Tak akan semudah itu. Korea Selatan tak akan memperbolehkan kita mengirimkan agen ke wilayah mereka begitu saja, atau anda memang melupakan peraturan-peraturan itu?” inspektur muda tersebut tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan sebelum atasannya berkomentar. “Kalaupun kita terpaksa melakukan itu, izinnya tak akan diterima begitu saja. Harus ada tanda tangan menteri pertahanan langsung dan kedutaan besar di Korea sana harus bertanggung jawab. Melakukan hal seperti itu membutuhkan waktu lama, paling cepat satu bulan. Dan menurutku, dalam waktu selama itu, publik bahkan sudah tak mengingat masalah ini.”

          Atasannya mengangguk-ngangguk. Sepertinya amarahnya kembali masuk begitu saja begitu ia mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Wu Ji Chun katakan. “Kalau begitu apa solusi terakhir kita?”

          “Meminta tolong pada kepolisian Korea untuk membantu kita menangkap kedua orang itu.”

          Helaan nafas panjang terdengar di telinga Wu Ji Chun. “Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu Departemen Luar Negeri mengenai hal ini. Hubungan bilateral antara kita dengan Korea harusnya tak mempersulit hal ini.”

          Wu Ji Chun berdiri seraya membetulkan dasinya. Senyum puas tertempel di wajahnya. “Aku akan membereskan berkas-berkas lain lalu memberikannya padamu nanti. Secepatnya lebih baik.” Pria berumur tiga puluh lima tahun itu membungkukan tubuhnya lalu keluar dari ruangan dingin itu.

-

          Jung Yunho membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja kerjanya. Memilah-milah antara berkas yang lebih penting dan yang urusannya bisa ditunda. Komputer di depannya tak berhenti menyala sejak ia datang satu jam lalu. Dari jendela besar di samping mejanya belasan truk besar terlihat mengantri, menunggu giliran mereka untuk bekerja.

          Bisnis konstruksi yang dijalaninya berkembang dengan pesat. Ia masih ingat betul saat mulai merintis usaha ini ia hanya memiliki sebuah truk besar dan masih tinggal dalam tempat yang sama dengan kantornya. Sekarang ia memiliki sebuah rumah indah yang berada tak jauh dari tempat kerjanya.

          Ah, dan seorang istri yang cantik, dan anak perempuan yang baru berusia dua tahun.

          Yunho tersenyum memikirkan apa yang sedang mereka―keluarga kecilnya lakukan saat itu juga. Mungkin Boa sedang menyuapi anak mereka dengan cream sup kesukaan putri kecilnya itu sembari menemaninya menonton film kartun favoritnya.

          Tangan Yunho meletakkan berkas-berkas yang sudah tersusun itu ke atas meja, ia menggertakan lehernya sesekali sebelum beranjak duduk di kursinya. Belum sempat ia menyentuh _keyboard_ komputernya, suara ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

          “Masuk.”

          Sekretarisnya, yang merupakan seorang wanita muda berumur dua puluh lima tahun memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan langkah terburu-buru.

          “Maaf Pak, ada telepon untuk Kim Jaejoong di gudang belakang.”

          Yunho terdiam untuk sesaat. Lalu dengan cepat berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

          Kim Jaejoong. Sudah lama sekali sejak nama itu terdengar di telinganya terakhir kali. Ada alasan tersendiri mengapa ia tak memutus nomor telepon itu sampai saat ini dan menjadikan tempat itu sebagai gudang. Sejak usahanya berkembang, tak pernah ada seorangpun yang mencari Kim Jaejoong dengan cara menghubungi nomor telepon lamanya. Tak seorangpun.

          Lalu siapa?

          Para pekerja yang sedang mengangkat potongan-potongan beton dan memasukkannya ke dalam truk tampak terkejut ketika melihat pemimpin mereka berjalan jauh dari gedung tempatnya bekerja menuju gudang yang penuh dengan kuli. Tak pernah ada masalah yang dapat membuat bos mereka memasuki gudang yang penuh dengan debu. Jung Yunho lebih memilih menyerahkan seluruh tugas lapangan pada kepala bidangnya.

          Kepala Gudang Ji Sukjin berdiri di samping sebuah meja besar, dengan pesawat telepon yang masih menyala di sampingnya. Ia membungkuk begitu melihat pimpinannya berjalan dan mengambil benda itu.

          “Halo? Siapa ini?”

-

          Ratusan mil dari tempat Jung Yunho berada, Wu Yi Fan dan Zhang Yi Xing berdiri kembali di depan boks telepon tua yang sangat familiar. Sudah tiga buah koin mereka masukkan ke dalam lubang koin sembari menunggu pria di ujung telepon tadi memanggil pimpinan mereka.

          Rupanya Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan. Yi Xing menyimpulkan. Jika memang benar seperti itu, bukankah akan menjadi sulit untuk membantu mereka?

          “Aku Wu Yi Fan.”

          Tiba-tiba Yi Fan berseru, Yi Xing mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang Yi Fan dengan penuh harap.

          “Maaf, apakah ini Kim Jaejoong?” Yi Fan melanjutkan.

          Yi Xing tak terlalu berani mendengarkan apa yang Yi Fan katakan selanjutnya. Ia keluar dari boks itu dan duduk di tempat duduk halte seperti biasa, menunggu Yi Fan menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

          Jalanan desa itu ramai dengan orang-orang yang kembali dari pasar. Segerombolan wanita setengah baya membawa masing-masing satu keranjang dengan jenis sayuran yang berbeda-beda. Sementara kios kecil tempat ia dan Yi Fan beristirahat semalaman terlihat semakin sepi oleh pengunjung seiring dengan matahari yang beranjak lebih tinggi. Pemiliknya, Kang Heejun―pria baik hati itu, tampak bersiap-siap untuk menutup kiosnya.

          Sebaiknya orang yang dihubungi Yi Fan kali ini benar-benar serius untuk menolong mereka. Bus yang harus mereka tumpangi sudah berangkat dari dua jam yang lalu, dan asa mereka sudah di ujung tanduk.

          Lima menit kemudian, Yi Fan keluar dari dalam kotak kaca itu dan memberikan secarik kertas pada Yi Xing sebelum pemuda yang lebih pucat darinya itu membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

          “Dia bukan Kim Jaejoong. Namanya Jung Yunho, teman dekat Kim Jaejoong. Dan dia ingin bertemu kita.”

          Yi Xing membaca tulisan dalam kertas itu. Alamat sebuah restoran Jepang. “Seoul?”

          Yi Fan mengangguk. Tiga jam dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. “Malam ini.”

- 

          “Selamat malam, agen Byun!”

          Byun Baekhyun tak menghiraukan ucapan selamat malam dari dua petugas wanita yang baru saja membungkuk padanya dan berjalan melewatinya. Atasannya memintanya untuk datang di ruang rapat pada pukul tujuh, dan ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang akan menyambutnya di dalam sana.

          Seperti biasa, ia membawa _espresso_ kesukaannya sendiri, karena baginya kopi yang dibuat bawahannya tak pernah terasa enak di lidahnya. Ia lebih memilih mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang demi ketenangan sesaat.

          Atasannya, komisaris besar Kim Jongwan, menatapnya serius ketika ia memasukki ruangan rapat yang sudah sangat familiar itu. Wajah-wajah yang biasa ia lihat, harum bunga lili dari pewangi ruangan yang sudah bertahun-tahun tetap sama.

          Ada sesosok pria yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun malam itu. Sudah tentu orang itu bukanlah salah satu staff yang biasa menemani rapatnya seperti biasa. Pria itu mengenakan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu tua, terkancing rapi sekaligus dengan dasi biru tuanya―kontras dengan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya sendiri, setelan berwarna hitam legam yang entah sudah berapa tahun selalu ia pakai dan jas yang tak pernah sekalipun ia kancingkan.

          Pria tanpa nama itu berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkukan tubuhnya ketika Baekhyun sampai ke tempat duduknya. Demi peraturan, Baekhyun membalas membungkukan tubuhnya.

          Kim Jongwan berdehem, mengisyaratkan semua orang di dalam ruangan itu untuk bersiap-siap memulai rapat. Setelah memastikan semua orang telah duduk di posisi mereka masing-masing, ia mulai berbicara. “Tadi siang, kementerian pertahanan menerima surat dari kedutaan besar China. Surat itu, tak seperti biasanya, bukan berisi tentang sengketa wilayah ataupun perang nuklir. Mereka meminta tolong kepada kita untuk menangkap dua orang buronan.”

          Sedetik kemudian, dua buah foto kedua buronan itu terpampang jelas pada proyektor. Byun Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

          “Apakah terlalu sulit bagi mereka untuk menangkap dua orang saja?” Baekhyun berkomentar.

          Kim Jongwan menatapnya tajam. “Kedua buronan ini disinyalir merupakan kunci untuk menguak jaringan organisasi mafia bernama Weiji. Organisasi ini memiliki jaringan dari China sampai sebagian besar Asia Tenggara, mereka memperjual-belikan senjata dan perdagangan manusia. Mereka mempunyai dua markas besar, di Macau dan di Shanghai. Kedua buronan ini, Li Jia Heng dan Zhang Yi Xing, adalah tersangka pembunuhan Ricky Han, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah adik dari Geng, tangan kanan sang bos mafia sendiri, yang mengatur segala transaksi di seluruh wilayah China dan Taiwan. Masalahnya adalah, dari ratusan negara di dunia ini, mereka memilih negara kita ini sebagai tempat persembunyian.”

          Baekhyun mendengar penjelasan Kim Jongwan dengan seksama, analisis dan perkiraan mulai bermunculan dalam benaknya. Lalu Kim Jongwan memutar sebuah video hasil rekaman yang sepertinya berasal dari _CCTV_  suatu _basement_ gedung.

          Pada awalnya tak terdengar suara apapun dari rekaman itu, lalu beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara deru mesin mobil yang sangat jarang didengar orang normal. Sebuah mobil Audi R8 berwarna hijau melaju kencang, disusul oleh sebuah Chevrolet Camaro dan Dodge Gart GT di belakangnya. Kemudian terdengar bunyi debum keras ketika ketiga mobil tersebut berbelok pada sebuah tikungan tajam. Layar dipenuhi oleh cahaya oranye yang cerah, lalu abu-abu kemudian. Dan sesaat setelah kamera difokuskan kembali, Audi R8 itu telah terbakar dengan hebatnya. Kedua mobil lainnya berhenti tepat sebelum ledakan itu terjadi dan kedua pengemudi mobil itu terlihat terburu-buru keluar dan menghampiri mobil di depan mereka yang telah terbakar, salah satu mereka berniat mendekati mobil itu, namun pemuda berambut pirang di sebelahnya melarangnya mendekat. Kemudian terdengar kembali suara lain dari kejauhan, suara sirine polisi. Kedua pemuda itu dengan cepat kembali ke dalam mobil mereka dan pergi menjauh.

          Otak Byun Baekhyun diputar kembali, pembunuhan yang sangat jelas. Ia tahu itu bukan kecelakaan karena mobil itu meledak secara tiba-tiba, ya, tiba-tiba. Kedua mobil di belakangnya sama sekali tak menabrakan mobil mereka pada mobil korban maupun membuat mobil itu meledak lewat kontak langsung. Lalu bagaimana mobil itu bisa meledak? Apakah ada bahan peledak atau semacamnya di dalam mobil itu?

          “Kita tidak akan memperlakukan kedua orang ini sebagai tersangka. Aku lebih memilih menyebut mereka sebagai saksi yang bungkam. Seperti yang tadi aku katakan, kedua orang ini bisa saja menjadi kunci kita untuk membongkar tindakan pidana internasional,”

          “Seperti biasanya―” Kim Jongwan meneruskan perkataannya kembali, “―kita akan mengusut kasus ini sampai tuntas. Dan kau, Agen Byun, kutugaskan sebagai penyidik utama kasus ini bersama―ah, silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu,”

          Pria yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun sejak pertama tadi bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukan tubuhnya. “Perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol, aku ditugaskan oleh divisi penyelidikan dari bagian Busan untuk membantu kantor pusat dalam kasus ini.”

          Baekhyun mengamati Park Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah. Sejujurnya ia tak begitu pandai dalam bekerja sama dengan orang lain, apalagi orang yang sama sekali belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

          “Agen Byun, kau akan menyelidiki kasus ini bersama Agen Park. Berkas mengenai kasus ini akan berada pada ruanganmu besok pagi. Apapun akibatnya, kita harus mencari buronan itu dan menangkapnya. Tak ada yang tahu hadiah sebesar apa yang akan kita dapatkan jika kita membongkar kasus ini sekaligus. Rapat hari ini selesai.”

          Byun Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu mulai beranjak dari kursinya sebelum suara berat yang baru pernah ia dengar sekali memanggilnya dari belakang.

          “Agen Byun, mengenai kasus ini―”

          “Kau bisa datang ke ruanganku besok pagi, Agen Park. Baiknya malam ini kita menganalisis kasus ini masing-masing dan membicarakannya nanti, setelah berkasnya ada di tangan kita. Aku permisi dulu.”

          Baekhyun menenggak kopinya sampai habis lalu membuangnya begitu saja pada tempat sampah di samping pintu. Tak berbalik satu kali pun.

          “Ah, ini menyebalkan.” ia menggumam.

-

          Wu Yi Fan sama sekali tak bergeming di depan pria yang tadi memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Jung Yunho. Kisahnya sudah ia ceritakan seluruhnya, sedikit bingung mengapa pria di hadapannya ini sama sekali tak terlihat panik setelah mendengarnya.

          “Kau memilih jalan yang salah. Seharusnya kalian tak bekerja sama dengan mafia sama sekali. Mereka licik, kau tahu?” Yunho meneguk teh hijau di depannya dengan tenang.

          “Tapi kami tak punya pilihan lain, dunia _street race_ sudah tak seperti dulu, saat pertama kali kami mulai terjun ke dalamnya. Dulu kami bebas berlomba tanpa peduli akan kekuasaan, kami memiliki tempat untuk melakukan hal itu, kelompok-kelompok kecil dari seluruh penjuru Shanghai dan Beijing bergabung, yang kalah membayar dan kami hidup dari hal seperti itu.”

         “Ya, ya, aku mengerti.” Yunho mengangguk-ngangguk. “Aku sama sekali tak pernah mengenal kalian, tapi dari cerita yang kudengar, rupanya Jaejoong pernah berhutang budi pada kalian. Aku tak tahu pasti, tapi kurasa kalian memang tak bersalah.”

          Raut wajah Yi Xing yang sedari tadi mengeras seketika melembut, sungguh tak nyaman rasanya terus berlari seperti ini.

          “Kalau aku boleh tahu,” keraguan tampak di wajah Yi Fan, sebelum akirnya ia melanjutkan, “apa hubunganmu dengan Kim Jaejoong?”

          Yunho tak langsung menjawab, ia tertawa kecil. “Kami adalah sahabat, sangat dekat sekali.”

          Ia mengangguk mengerti. “Lalu, dimana ia sekarang?”

          Tawa Yunho berubah menjadi senyuman kecil yang sendu, “Ah, dia… dia sudah meninggal.”

          Yi Fan langsung menyadari pertanyaannya dan membungkukan kepalanya dengan segera. “Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau―”

          “Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah cukup lama terjadi.” Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. “Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya kalian butuhkan?”

          Yi Fan dan Yi Xing saling berpandangan, sebelum Yi Fan menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. “Kami ingin mendapatkan tempat untuk berlindung, setidaknya sampai kami menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkan teman-teman kami yang masih berada di Shanghai.”

          “Teman? Berapa orang?”

          “Empat orang, kru tetap kami, dan kami sama sekali tak tahu keberadaan mereka sekarang.”

          Yunho menghela nafas. “Hidupmu terdengar sulit sekali, nak. Lari ke Korea Selatan dan tak tahu sama sekali bagaimana cara untuk membuktikan pada polisi bahwa kalian tak bersalah dan mengumpulkan kembali teman kalian yang terpencar. Dan buruknya lagi, semuanya berhubungan dengan Weiji.”

          Wu Yi Fan memandang Yunho dengan pernuh harap. Ia dan Yi Xing sudah tak tahu lagi harus kemana, dan bisa saja pria di depan mereka ini mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantu mereka.

          Yunho terlihat berpikir untuk sesaat  sebelum kemudian berbicara. “Begini, aku bisa saja membantu kalian, aku tahu suatu tempat yang cocok. Aku melakukan semuanya ini karena Jaejoong, karena dia berjanji akan membantumu jika ada kesulitan. Tapi kalian harus berjanji mengenai beberapa hal dulu.”

          “Apapun itu,” Yi Fan mengangguk mantap.

          “Aku akan mengabari kalian lagi mengenai tempat ini. Tapi yang pasti, tempat ini adalah tempat orang-orang baik berada, jadi aku tak mau polisi atau apapun mengganggu tempat ini dan orang di dalamnya. Kalian harus bersembunyi dan tidak terlalu sering pergi ke tempat umum, malah lebih baik jika kalian tetap berada di tempat itu. Aku hanya mencarikan tempat berlindung sementara untuk kalian, jangan sampai kalian mengganggu ketenangan orang lain.” Yunho menjelaskan, tatapan matanya tajam, menandakan ia serius.

          Yi Fan mengangguk setuju. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari ini untuk sekarang. Yi Xing di sampingnya terlihat lega dan tak lagi kebingungan.

          Yunho kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan menyerahkannya pada Yi Fan.

          Yi Fan menggelengkan kepalanya. “Tidak, kami sudah cukup merepotkanmu, kau tak perlu―”

          “Ambil saja, ini cukup untuk menginap selama 3 hari, setidaknya sampai aku dapat memberikan kabar selanjutnya. Dan ingat, pakai identitas palsu untuk berjaga-jaga.”

          Kedua orang pemuda itu mengangguk. Lalu berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih. Tugas mereka hanya satu, mencari cara agar mereka dan yang lain dapat terbebas dari hal ini. Dan mulai malam ini, mereka harus membuat identitas baru untuk menyembunyikan diri mereka.

* * *

 

          Seorang pria setengah baya tergopoh-gopoh memasuki sebuah ruangan besar, di ujung ruangan itu, seorang pria bersetelan jas putih duduk dengan santai. Dua orang lelaki bertubuh kekar tampak menjaga pria berjas itu di kanan dan kirinya.

“ _Shao Ye,_ kelompok Chi dari Guangdong sudah mencari sisa-sisa anggota kelompok Wu Yi Fan, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sepertinya mereka memang tidak berada di Shanghai dan sekitarnya.” Pria setengah baya itu berbicara, nadanya sedikit takut.

Sang _Shao Ye_ , tuan muda yang kini berkuasa itu, hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan merespon. “Kau harus berusaha lebih giat lagi, nanti. Anak buah kita yang ribuan orang banyaknya itu seharusnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menangkap tikus-tikus kecil itu, ya kan?”

Si pria yang lebih tua itu menelan ludahnya. Kemudian dengan cepat menganggukan kepalanya dan membungkukan tubuhnya. _Shao Ye_ sudah memberikan kesempatan untuk mencoba kembali, kali ini ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya.


End file.
